Blade Rexcalius
DG - 05 Blade Rexcalius 'lit. '''Aerial Prince Rexcalius '''is a personal Raour type Draguz creature personally locked to Alexander 'DracoLight' Lescornez. Namely nicknamed the spider bird, it has the ability to tract it's foreclaws and cleverly grasp any surface. It utilizes it's special class skills from it's unique Draguzstone, honing in a combination of Fire and Air attacks from the Tibarnan lore. Rexcalius is prone to rival against it's ally Draguz, Raijin Leoleaus. Profile Rexcalius derives from the aerial Sky realm along with Nagariel, Suzaku, Raverus, Barracuda, Eagle, Herona, Macao, Griffin and Royen. When Lescornez was just a young boy, he would always accumilate bird feathers as his hobby, stapeling them on scrapbooks with flimsy tape and even string them from the ceiling, wonderous awe captivating him in results of owening his very first dreamcatcher. His mother sang him vivid lullabies, drifting him to sleep with the iconic aerial flight. Alex murmured a vow in his sleep that he would venture out to seek the legendary Dranian Hawk Guards, three steel bladed feathers that awoke the Draguz into appearance. After a long hour nap during a family camping trip to the lake, DracoLight promised himself without any first aid to his mother before enthusiastically venturing among the rocky cliffs of the Ascension Islands. Scaling with heartbeat's consent brought him to face the most majestic aerial creature he could ever discover. A full fledged black and red bald hawk with 3 iconic feathers strung around it's furry neck towers over him, a piercing cry deafining his ears before talons swooped in, tightly gripping Light's aching shoulders. Tears flowed from his eyes. Without a single dramatic yell of help, Light managed to stay calm before glancing up at the giganitc hawk. It beared the Brand of Tibarn, harnessing the legendary Dranian Hawk Guards. With gentle curiousity, he peeks up a hand to carrass with the feathers before a screech of alarm and a release of talons plummeted poor DracoLight through the thrashing branches. Mildly standing up with a dazing focus, his vision managed to catch a gray haired stranger kneeling beside the creek. Mustering up his courage after the harsh fall, Light exuberantly skips up to him while unpocketing out his Dragoma. The two quickly befriend each other before parting ways. Years later, DracoLight is huddled around a plethora of exuberant kids willing to learn acrobatics and trampoline skills from his athletic point of view. Clamouring them down with a gentle yell, he proceeds to perform a majestic twisting flip over three hurdles down the trampoline runway at Sky High. Inhaling confidence and determination, he speeds down the belt, feet thrusting him airborne before a quick glimpse at the fan vented brick wall splashed a holographic imagery of a steel bladed bird flaming in sync to his movements. After a spectacular finish, the kids holler wildly in french while hugging his lithe athlethic build. With a sore feeling to his arm, he cautously peels his sleeve back to discover the Brand of Tibarn embedded into his arm. Glancing up at the sky, that's how DracoLight quickly became Draguz partners with Blade Rexcalius. ''Draconic DIVERGENT (Coming soon) KvD: Chronicles Rexcalius leads DracoLight as a Tibarnan Draguz class, utlizing his Draguzstone for rapid transformation from land to air. Soaring over the cliffs of Ascension Islands, Rexcalius foreshadowed DracoLight's acrobatic movements, admiring the Haselunne Shepherds to recruit him as bestested spy against the Dark Fangs. Appearance Blade Rexcalius is a large "bald headed" Hawk, shrouded in light black and crimson red feathers. Spanining 50 ft wings in length, along with 4 plumps of tail feathers for agile twisting. It's talons rasp of iron steel, capable of shredding through anything including prey. It's foreclaws armoured up on it's front wing joints have the capability to grasp any surface namely walls or ceilings. It can also slash through eniemies during flight. It's agile vision can spot up from a distance as far as 1,000 ft, a drastic number more than avarage eagles, hawks, and falcons. The Hawk Guards lace around Rexcalius, a definite power awakener. Both wings inherit the Brand of Tibarn. Dragoma Gear ''Emblem Bolt: Tibarn'' The bolt despicts the Brand of Tibarn, two circles around the centerpoint with an X mark slashed over it. ''Draguz Layer: Rexcalius'' Two hawk heads along with wings circle around the Emblem Bolt, a hidden gimmick to "dip" the rubber feathers down for extra spin mobility and stamina. ''Forge Disc: Aero'' The Tibarnan disc alludes three pointed spikes, providing speed and mobility while adhering stamina. ''Support Frame: Feather'' A flurry of pearl orange feathers stick out in a spinning motion. ''Strike Driver: Screech'' Shaped into a reverse revolving star, it is coated in metal, granting out sheer speed and mobility around the stadium. Once a Strike launch has been improved, the Screech driver on Rexcalius begins to ominously attack the opposing Dragoma. Personal Items Hawk Guard, Hawk Guard EX ''Item Desc: DracoLight's personal charm since childhood. This unique bladed feather shows justice and aerial dominance in the skies. Found any feathers yet?'' Dragomooriya Overview ''Combat'' Rexcalius is a real dive bomber whenever it comes to drastically attacking opponents. Favoring steel and fire elements to it's critical Final Strikes, the bald hawk will remain airborne even if elevated to impossible heights. Raourstorm resonates a wall of fire that envelopes around the enemy unit, namesake effective against Blar type Draguz except for Leoleaus. It's wings sheathe around it's body before spreading wide, foreclaws and talons (along with the Brand) radiate light. Wreathing flames of blazing fire pillars rumble and madly twist into a violent tornado, rushing the makeshift move commanded by Rexcalius. Light's Atk/Spd/Def/Res boosted by number of adjacent allies x 2. Lastly Rexcalius employs it's Final Strike whether it's a 5 star critical or Inferno attack. Volganone ushers to heeding screech where blades of flaming steel target the enemy unit, surrounding them in impaled ash. Grants boosted stats after a successful critical. ''Basic Stats'' ''Max Stats'' ''Growth Rates'' ''Class Skills'' ''Damage Rates''' *Critical Hit Rates vary on each Draguz. Trivia * Rexcalius is an inspirational name mashup from Fire Emblem's ''Rexcalibur ''and Beyblade Burst's ''Xcalius. * The Brand of Tibarn resembles a Prostadium from Dragoma. * Rexcalius's Final Strike, Volganone, refers to the literation of the same name to the fire tome from Knights vs Dragons. Gallery Blade Rexcalius OFFICIAL!.png|Promotional poster to Blade Rexcalius Rexcalius splash art (Official).PNG|Rexcalius's splash art Tibarnan legacy.png|Official wallpaper to the Tibarnan Legacy Category:Draconic characters